The Disappearance of an Avid Writer
by JackFrost23
Summary: A high school student only known as Finn disappears after a class, leaving behind a poem. No one saw or heard her leave, she just leaves. A member of Fall Out Boy has a history with Lexi Finn but he was introduced to her as Avid Writer. The lead singer of Simple Plan is intrigued and worried that her disappearance was his fault. But why did she run away in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I had this story laying about in MY Documents for years and had this story posted some where else. That site is now offline, so I was thinking why not post it here on Fan Fiction? For those who know my work and me I usually post my stories by Chapters and depending what I have done will post sometimes in bunches.  
**

 **Updates will be sporadic.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything Band/song related. I do own however the poems, Lexi Finn/Avid Writer, the Finn Family, and any other original Characters you may see.**

* * *

 **A _young girl sits at a desk_**

 ** _In the distance, a band starts playing_**

 ** _She pulls out a pencil and some paper_**

 ** _As the band plays, she writes_**

 ** _She writes a life story_**

 ** _About a young man and his friends_**

 ** _In the distance, the band breaks into song_**

 ** _The girl just simply disappears into her thoughts_**

 ** _No body around her knows_**

 ** _Knows what she is thinking_**

 ** _Knows what she is writing about_**

 ** _She is writing too fast_**

 ** _The song in the distance slows down_**

 ** _And the girl stops writing as the bell rings_**

 ** _She puts her pencil down_**

 ** _She heads for the classroom door_**

 ** _No body sees her leave_**

 ** _She just disappears_**

The TV was on in the tour bus after the band had finished their concert. The band's name was Simple Plan. The band included Pierre Bouvier, Sébastien Lefebvre, David Desrosiers, Jeff Stinco, and Chuck Comeau. They had been together as a band for a while and they considered themselves brothers.

The news was on right now and only one of the five boys was paying attention to what the reporter was talking about.

 _Reporter:_

 _Today at a local high school in New Hope, PA, a student was reported missing earlier this afternoon. Liz Hopewell has more on the story._

 _Liz Hopewell:_

 _Thanks Patrick. Teachers told the police that, 16 year old Lexi Finn who likes to go by Finn, arrived at school this morning with everyone else. A teacher who had seen the student during an early bell, told police that she looked unsure of herself and panicky. The police had this to say._

 _Officer:_

 _We are looking into the disappearance of the student. A witness who saw the student some time between 10 and 11 am this morning said that the student looked unsure of herself and panicky. The same witness, who is a teacher at the school, saw her in his English/writing class around noon._

 _Liz Hopewell:_

 _The officer wouldn't give reporters any more information, except that the student disappeared around the same time, Simple Plan's afternoon concert ended. Back, to you, Patrick._

Pierre Bouvier who had been watching the newscast, looked stunned. His friends, who hadn't been paying attention to the news when it first came on, had turned their attention to it after hearing the beginning of the report.

The bus had fallen dead silent. No body spoke nor did anyone move. They were too shocked to notice that their manager came aboard the bus, breaking the silence.

He knew about the news report. He knew about the missing student. He needed to speak with the boys about this.

"Boys, the student's parents hired a private investigator to look for their missing daughter. You boys have nothing to worry about" their manager said.

The broken silence helped the boys. Pierre shook his head to clear his head. David was the first to speak up.

"What exactly happened?" David wanted to know.

The other boys nodded in agreement.

Their manager sighed.

"According to the English teacher, she was writing a poem. He said she was listening to music. The last thing that was being played on her iPod, was one of your songs, _Welcome to My Life,_ anyway, the teacher went on, he said that she wasn't paying attention to what she was actually writing. She was just writing about your life story, lost in her own thoughts apparently," the manager said.

The boys glad that the student was a fan.

Their manager went on, "The teacher didn't see her leave the classroom. And nobody saw her leave the school" the manager said.

"Maybe we will find her while we are on tour" Jeff said as the bus began to pull away from the venue.

"The police are one step ahead of you Jeff. You see boys, the police and the private investigator asked us to keep an eye out for her" the manager said with a smile.

Their next concert wasn't for another couple of days, which was located in Chicago. Simple Plan was meeting up with another band that would be with them for the rest of their two year long tour.

Little did Simple Plan know, that the missing student would play an important part in their lives along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

While Simple Plan was on their way to Chicago, the missing student was sitting in a bus station, making her way to California.

She was a writer, which was just an everyday hobby from her parents' view. They didn't see that writing, was more than just a hobby, it was her future career.

Currently she was writing a new poem. This one didn't have a name just yet.

 _Guitar, vocals, bass, and drums_

 _The mix is a blessing for me_

 _And I lose myself in my thoughts_

 _Closing my eyes, I breathe_

 _I breathe in every word and every sound_

 _I hear the guitar, the bass, and the drums first_

 _Slowly I hear the vocals_

 _Every ache and pain is gone_

 _Soon it's just me and the music_

 _The current song that's playing is fast and loud_

 _But I know the know the lyrics and sing along_

 _Losing myself even deeper into my thoughts_

 _Thinking about the negatives in my life_

 _But it's just causing anger_

 _Unconsciously I change the song_

 _Simple Plan_

 _Good choice its fast_

 _And I know most of the words_

 _Words to the song that's playing_

 _The song plays fast_

 _And I quickly fall in sync_

 _In sync with the tune_

 _And once again I'm lost_

 _Lost in my own thoughts_

 _Lost in my thoughts forever_

She loved music. She listened to boy-bands, such as Simple Plan and Fall Out Boy. That's how she wrote her poems. Music made everything better.

But now a days it was causing depression. Her parents were continuously arguing with each other about her. A couple of times they had even told her to grow up.

They didn't know just how grown up she was. She was 16 years old and already with a career in the making. At school, her English teacher said her writing had improved since last school year. He told her; she could easily get her poems published.

When she had told this to her parents, her dad had just shrugged at her and said that was great; her mother however was a different story.

 _Flashback:_

" _Mom, Mr. Brown said that my poems are much better than they were last year. He said I could easily get them published!"_

 _Her mother just looked at her and scoffed._

" _Finn, for you writing is just something you like to do. You can't make a career out of it. Besides, the stuff you write is childish, it won't get published" her mother said_

 _She had tears running down her cheeks in seconds._

 _End of Flashback_

How could someone who was supposed to encourage his or her child, be so discouraging?

She had asked her self this question more than once. Well if her parents weren't going to support her, than she was no longer going to live at home.

Home, wasn't really home for her. Her home was her imagination and that meant living in a world that wasn't reality.

"The bus heading for California is now boarding" the person who was running the ticket booth announced, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Finn sighed. Here she was, a 16-year-old high school student boarding a bus, which was heading for LA, California. She was a minor and as a minor, the ticket booth person wouldn't sell her a ticket. She had to lie to the guy just to get her ticket.

She told him that she was going to California to see her Grandparents.

She already had planned this in advance. Three weeks in advance. Three weeks ago, when she had told her parents what her teacher had told her. After telling her grandparents, her parents' replies, she had told them, she was leaving home.

 _Flashback:_

 _It was two days later of the same week, she had told her parents what her teacher had told her; that she called her grandparents._

 _She was home alone that day because there was no school._

 _She was planning to runaway from home to follow her dreams and she needed some support. Since her parents weren't going to support her, she knew her grandparents would._

 _She picked up the phone and dialed. Her grandmother picked up on the second ring._

 _Finn: Hi grandma_

 _Grandma Finn: Hi sweetheart. How are you?_

 _Finn explained to her grandmother what she was planning after she told her what had happened._

 _End of Flashback_

Her grandparents had agreed to support her. That's how she got on the bus to California.

The guy who was running the booth, asked to speak with her grandparents. He had talked to them and after getting a mouthful from her grandmother, she received her ticket for free.

As the bus pulled away, she thought about her past life and what was happening now.

She was going to make it in the real world by following her heart and her dreams of becoming a best seller author.

She pulled out her iPod and put her headphones on. She scrolled through her play lists and chose Boy-bands.

The first song that she heard was her favorite. The song was by Simple Plan. She had been listening to this song for a long time. She related her self to every word of the song. The song was called _Shut Up._

She was on her way to a new life and she scrolled through the same play list for a new song by Simple Plan. She chose _Jump_.


	3. Chapter 3

_The music explains it all_

 _The lyrics say how I feel_

 _The words and chords_

 _Flow through my shaking body_

 _The lyrics say it all_

 _The music relates to how I feel_

 _I can't explain how_

 _But I can say this_

 _After listening to_

 _The words and the chords_

 _I don't feel so fowl_

 _The lyrics say it all_

 _They loosen up that wall_

 _The problems that I have are falling_

 _Behind me_

 _Every time I hear the lyrics_

 _The lyrics say it all_

 _I keep listening to those lyrics_

 _My problems are being washed away_

 _With the strum of every guitar string_

 _My problems lessen_

 _With every solo sung_

 _My heart seems to melt_

 _With the sweet voice of love_

 _As the lyrics fade away and the next song starts_

 _I feel better and I am ready to move on_

 _With a new look on life because_

 _The lyrics say it all_

She decided to get off the bus when it stopped in Chicago. She didn't know why she got off the bus though. It was like some one in her head was telling her to get off the bus.

When she entered the city of Chicago, she didn't know where to go. She hadn't planned to get off here. She couldn't just stand in the middle of the sidewalk all day, so she wonder down the sidewalk. She walked until she spotted an Internet cafe.

She entered the cafe and went over to a free computer. The computer required a log in. She used the supplied user name and password. After opening the Internet, she logged into her google account and opened her gmail.

Some one e-mailed her. Some one she had once been introduced to using her nickname. Some one She had once interviewed for her school newspaper when he was in the area.

She had used her weird nickname, _Avid Writer_ when she had done the interview, so the person who had written to her didn't know her real name. She read the e-mail.

 _Dear Avid Writer,_

 _I don't know if you had heard about her on the news but if you have, could you write an article about a missing student named Lexi Finn?_

 _I am pretty sure the girl's parents would be grateful if you did that. Anyway, how are you? The guys and I are getting ready for the start of our new tour. Simple Plan and Fall out Boy are touring with each other._

 _I miss you Avid Writer._

 _Love from all our hearts,_

 _Fall Out Boy_

 _(Patrick Stump)_

She stared at the name for a long time. She had dated Patrick during the time he was in New Hope, but they had sadly broken up when he had found out that she was only 16 years old.

If she hadn't been staring at Patrick's name, she would have seen him enter the cafe along with Simple Plan's lead singer, Pierre Bouvier.

Patrick Stump was the lead singer for the popular boy-band called Fall Out Boy.

He had entered the cafe with Pierre Bouvier. The two boys were in their early twenties. Patrick was 21 and Pierre was 22 years old.

They were getting coffee for themselves. They had things to discuss with each other about the tour.

She just kept staring at the e-mail. She had to get out of there or he was going to find her.

She logged off and gathered her belongings. Then she heard it. She heard his voice. His voice had made her heart melt.

Then she heard another voice. It was Pierre's. She could recognize his voice anywhere.

She couldn't be found. Pierre wouldn't know who she was but Patrick would and that would be bad.

She opened her school bag and pulled out a pencil and a single piece of paper.

She quickly scribbled her note and signed it. She reached into her school bag once again and pulled on her baseball cap and went over to the counter.

"Excuse me sir, could you give this note to the young man who came in with the older boy? I don't want to be found," she said.

The man at the counter stared at her and then pointed at Patrick and Pierre, and whispered "You want me to give the note to the man in the hat?"

She nodded and the man said, "Ok, you want me to give him your name?"

"No, I already signed it" she said, and with that said she quickly left.

The man watched her leave and then made his way over to where the two boys were sitting.

Before coming to the cafe, Pierre had told Patrick and the rest of Fall out Boy about the missing student.

After hearing about the missing student, Patrick had e-mailed his friend, Avid Writer.

After leaving Avid Writer an e-mail, Patrick took Pierre to the Café to get some coffee.

Patrick was now speaking to Pierre about his friend Avid Writer.

"My friend Avid Writer writes for her school paper and likes to investigate stuff like this. That's why I wrote to her." Patrick said as the man that the girl left her note with came over to them.

"Sorry to interrupt sirs, but are either of you Patrick?" the man asked

Patrick and Pierre starred at each other before they turned their eyes on the man.

"That would be me sir" Patrick said as the man handed him the note and the man walked away.

Patrick quickly scanned through the note. It was hastily scribbled and barely readable.

Pierre watched as a tear ran down Patrick's left cheek.

"Patrick, are you all right?" Pierre asked.

Patrick shook his head, unable to speak.

She had been here and he hadn't seen her. How couldn't he have seen her? He thought to himself.

She had seen him, though.

They decided that they had enough at the eatery and they needed to get back to Patrick's apartment house.

They ran out of the cafe, leaving the note behind them.

Dear Patrick,

I got your e-mail today, sorry to hear about the missing student. She sounds like a really nice girl. I would write an article about her but I am pretty sure the police wouldn't like that getting out to the public, so I am not going to write one.

Glad to hear from you and the boys. Say hello to Pierre Bouvier for me please. I miss you and the guys too.

Love from all my heart,

Avid Writer


	4. Chapter 4

_Strumming of the strings_

 _The soft vocals create the lullaby_

 _Its creator's voice is soft and meaningful_

 _It's the voice that will take me to_

 _Eternity_

 _His voice is like the sound of an angel_

 _His voice makes me cry_

 _Tears of joy_

 _Tears of happiness_

 _Tears of love_

 _But it's his voice that will take me to_

 _Eternity_

 _The soft sound of the Acoustic_

 _Strumming of the strings_

 _The soft vocals create the lullaby_

 _Its creator's voice is soft and meaningful_

 _Singing in a harmony_

 _A harmony sung with a meaning_

 _A meaning that will take me to_

 _Eternity_

 _I will hear his voice_

 _The voice of an angel_

 _Singing in the harmony_

 _The harmony of his lullaby_

 _His lullaby will take me to Eternity_

 _And from Eternity, I will hear_

 _The soft sound of the Acoustic_

 _Strumming of the strings_

 _The soft vocals create the lullaby_

 _Its creator's voice is soft and meaningful_

 _It's the voice that will take me to_

 _Beyond Eternity_

 _Radio DJ:_

 _And that was Avid Writer with a new sing called Eternity_

Pierre Bouvier and Patrick Stump had just left the little Internet Cafe in Patrick's car when the song came on. Pierre gave Patrick a confused look before speaking up.

"I thought you said she was a Journalist 'Trick," Pierre said

"I thought she was too. Hell maybe she is both" Patrick said.

They were sitting at red light waiting for it to green when a newscast interrupted the music that the two young men were listening to.

 _Reporter_ :

 _We are sorry for this interruption, but the missing Philadelphian student was last seen leaving a Chicago Internet cafe by one of its employees. She is reported wearing a red baseball cap with the letter P, she is wearing glasses; she is also wearing a Simple Plan/Fall out Boy the Epic Tour of the Century t-shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. If you see her please turn her over to the Chicago Police. And Finn if you're listening to this, your parents want you home._

Patrick turned off the radio and the two boys finished the car ride in silence.

As he was pulling in front of his large Chicago apartment house, Patrick was deep in his thoughts.

Why had she left home in the first place anyway? Was it because of their break up? No their break up couldn't have been the reason for her leaving home.

Their break up had ended on good terms so that couldn't have been it.

No it was something else and he couldn't put his finger on it.

He was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Pierre calling out his name.

"Pat?"

No reply.

"Pat?" he asked again

Still no reply from Patrick.

"PATRICK!" Pierre shouted

It startled the younger man badly.

"W-w-what?" he stuttered

"You were lost in another world man. What were you thinking about?" Pierre asked as Patrick opened the door to the apartment house.

"I was thinking about Avid Writer" Patrick said loudly enough for the occupants that were inside his house to hear him and to stare at him as if he had gone nuts.

Pierre didn't say anything to his friend as he went inside to join the rest of their friends.

Everyone stared at Patrick as grabbed a portable phone from a table before he went into the kitchen.

Pete Wentz sighed as he followed Patrick into the kitchen, leaving Joe Trohman and Andy Hurley to deal with Pierre, David, Jeff, Chuck and Seb.

The five band members of Simple Plan just stared at the two remaining members of Fall out Boy. For a few seconds there was an awkward silence before David spoke up.

"Who is Avid Writer?" he asked.

The question was thrown out to either of the two boys.

Joe sighed and turned to Andy.

"Do you want to answer the question Andy or do you want me to?" Joe asked hoping that Andy would answer David's question.

No such luck.

"You tell them Joe, while I go and get 'Trick's photo album" Andy said as he made his way to Patrick's bedroom to get his personal photo album.

"Thanks a lot Andy" Joe muttered before speaking up again.

"Patrick met Avid Writer about four months ago. We had four months off and Patrick wanted to go to New Hope, Pennsylvania. She had just turned 16 when her teacher asked her to interview 'Trick for the school newspaper. Avid Writer is just a nickname that the girl goes by, 'Trick doesn't know her real name. That's what her teacher introduced her to Patrick as. Anyway he didn't know at the time that she was 16 because when she did the interview she dressed as if she was 19 years old"

Joe stopped speaking to take a breath and to see if any of the members of Simple Plan had any questions for him. They didn't and Joe continued to speak.

"After the interview, he asked her out. She was delighted and said yes. Soon they were dating. They kissed in between dates and whenever she had free time, she was with him. He wanted to take the kissing and making out to the next level. She got scared and told him how old she actually was" Joe said and stopped speaking as Andy returned with Patrick's photo album.


End file.
